Deus ex Machina or the god machine
by The last Phantomdreamer
Summary: The Doctor dreams of an alternate way of what's inside the pandorica


The Pandorica opened; the most feared creature was in it. It was a woman she stepped out; she had an evil look on her face. It looked like Roxy did, she had short brown hair and the same freckles on her face, and it seemed to be her.

"How can you been the most terrifying creature?" the Doctor asked

"I am not your precious Roxy, that no good do-gooder." She said "I am the Oracle, was the dark half of her kept prisoner inside her head. It feels so good to be free from that prison." the so called Oracle walked over to the Doctor, her overwhelming seduction taking him. She stood right in front of him.

"How are you even free?" He asked

"No, no Doctor you have no need to know that, but I am still like her we share the same desire and needs." Oracle said before she whispered something silently in his ear. Her face had a look Roxy never showed in all of the time he knew her. "In all of the time I was trapped in her head, I saw what you did to her infected her with your pacifism. I whilst trapped in that box dreamed of plunging a knife into your skin. I really need to thank Roxy for holding me in her body I have her gifts, you can try to stop me but you can't." Oracle said with a level of seduction her face had an evil smile hold her face.

"You have to stop what you are planning to do." He said

"Just try and stop me." Oracle said

The Doctor reached out a hand to stop her and the Oracle threw him across the floor only using her mind her eyes turned to a yellow colour before flitting back to blue as she did that. He lay on the floor for a few seconds in pain, he could hear her laughing. Just then a woman walked in, she had red hair and was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a leather jacket. She was staring directly at the Oracle, her red heels tapping as she continued towards the Oracle.

"Get back in their now. I will not tell you again." She said

The Oracle looked at the new arrival and laughed.

"What makes you think that you can contain me? Look at what I did to your precious Doctor." The Oracle said laughing.

The woman's eyes turned white as she held out her hands, the Oracle fell on to her knees, and then on to her hands.

"I told you to get back in." She said again no change of tone in her voice. "Or I will put you back again. I am stronger that you are."

The woman let her eyes turn back to a stunning blue and kept focused on the Oracle.

"I have what I wanted, please let me keep It." the Oracle said pleading with the woman. "I'll go on the straight and narrow, I swear"

The woman shook her head.

"No. You do not deserve freedom, I can't fix you, I have to banish you or kill you and I can never kill, I use my brain. My promise was to the one I love, I could never break it." she said tears from a widow fell along her face only stopping after two single drops.

The two drops made a small sound as they hit the floor. She reached to her neck and snapped off a necklace that she wore, when she did things started to happen. They found out who she was and, the Oracle went back in to the Pandorica allowing the woman to lock in and made it so that no one could open it. Her locked now formed the newly forged box; she pulled out a knife, to cut her hand open to seal it with her own blood. She turned around and started to walk away from the box, it was her final goodbye to the Oracle who plagued her own mind for years. She became more aware of herself as Roxy now, she was the one charged to watch over the Pandorica.

When she could smell him that was when she ran herself over to him. He's unconscious, Roxy concurred. She rested her left palm over his forehead; she guessed that the Oracle had done this to him it made her frown that she would hurt him. Removing her hand from his head she pressed a little kiss like a caring mother would do if her child had hurt itself. She reached into her pocket to pull out a sonic screwdriver, minor confusion and a little frenzy. He'd be fine, but he'd need a good cup of tea.

"I'm sorry that she hurt you." Roxy whispered so softly no-one could hear her.

"Who are you?" Amy asked Roxy who was trying to drag the Doctor to his normal self

"My name is Roxy." she replied not looking away. She was searching his pockets for his sonic screwdriver; she could feel the odd bits and bobs that touched her hands like an old sweet and a train ticket. Until she found the screwdriver, it was different since she saw it last. She was looking for co-ordinates for the TARDIS; she could bring him back around on its safe haven.

"Goodness sake, you always load the original co-ordinates before you leave the ship." Roxy chided she held the sonic up and tried to call a homing beacon to call the TARDIS to them, it didn't work. "You idiot." she said to him feeling frustrated at him. She needed a bandage for her hand; her blood was staining her hand. She couldn't find one and settled on tearing the bottom of T-shirt off and wrapping half of it on her right hand, tightly as a rough tourniquet.

"Roxy, that's a nice name." Amy said trying to make conversation.

"I'm not strong enough to carry you; I think you can hear me." Roxy said "If you don't get up I will call you by your nickname." She added as a threat, this normally worked as he barely liked to be called by the nickname he was lovingly given. This seemed to have worked as his eyes opened, a sharp breath entered through his nose.

"Oh Rox' we'll be late to the academy. I have rec' Math's." he muttered

Roxy stood up again and walked away, just as she was going to disappear again and go back to where she lived, a hand wrapped around her wrist holding her there.

"Rox' don't go." He said seeming alert to his senses again

Roxy frowned at him.

"Don't worry about me, I need to stay hidden." she said. He was holding her right wrist with her homemade tourniquet covering her cut, blood was already appearing on the light lilac material. He was looking at it and she pulled her hand away.

"What did you do to yourself?" He asked

"I Sealed the Pandorica. I'll be going now." She said

"No! I hardly sleep any-more, when I do; it's of you dying by extermination. There was a war, and you are disappearing again. You could've called." He said

Amy's heart sank for him.

"I did, but you didn't listen. You are not alone, I told you that a long time ago." Roxy said tears streaming on her face. He was still and let her walk away. He closed his mouth like a fish. Outside the doors they heard a body hit the floor, when they reached it they saw that Roxy had fainted, from exhaustion as she had to throw a separate entity with her mind.

"Is she okay?" Amy asked "By the way you acted like an idiot."

"Let's get her to the TARDIS." he said as he swept her up and held her as he made his way back to the faithful old blue box.

With one hand that he managed to free changing how he held her, he was able to open the door. The ship reacted to a second time lord, carefully running a bio-check to discover who she was; the TARDIS remembered what happened with a time lord that wasn't the Doctor.

"It's okay old girl, it's Rox'." The Doctor whispered to her.

He managed to take her to a medical room, that the TARDIS had found him. He laid her on the exam table, he pulled of the tourniquet to examine her cut and it was deeper than he thought. Roxy needed stitches. He had to sew it up, knowing her innate clumsiness he was going to cover her stitches with a bandage. Amy was watching covertly from the door, she saw the care on his face. She slightly cringed as he pulled the needle threw Roxy's skin the whole six times. He wrapped her hand with white sterile bandages. The Doctor was acting like a proper doctor; Amy found it a little weird. He left Roxy to recuperate, in peace.

"Is she going to be okay? "Amy asked

"Rox'll be fine. She looks fragile but she is rather tough" He said looking at the console panel.

"Isn't it good that she is one of your kind?" Amy asked

"Yeah, I suppose it is." He said.

Roxy regained her consciousness; she stood back on her feet and walked out of the door. She saw her fresh bandage on her hand, The Doctor; she realized had fixed her up. She was glad that her scar was higher up than the rip edge of her shirt. She left the room and asked mentally for the ship to guide her to the wardrobe to get a new T-shirt, she found an AC/DC back in black top and changed into it. She threw her shirt into a laundry basket and made her way to the console room. She remembered what she said to him and felt a little ashamed of herself. He was the Doctor as well; she never spoke to him like that before. It was her new regeneration she blamed. She held her hand on the door handle. When she walked in she saw Amy sat holding a notebook, she looked up to see Roxy.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked

"I'm fine. Where is he?" Roxy replied Amy just pointed at the ground where the Doctor was underneath it fiddling with wires. Roxy went to join him.

"I'm sorry." she said

"That's okay." He said pulling a cable and connecting it back up.

"No it isn't I acted like an idiot." Roxy said frowning and looking at the floor.

He put down what he was doing and walked over to her, he held her injured hand.

"Don't worry, is your hand okay?" he asked

"A little painful but I am okay, thanks to you." She said.

This is what he thought happened as the doors closed on him, in his mind he was creating his own Deus Ex Machina, just what he needed a god machine.

"She can't help she's dead." He thought


End file.
